


Try Harder

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cons, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Kissing, Language, M/M, fandom wank, jaxcon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: Jensen puts his foot in his mouth at Jaxcon'17 and says Destiel doesn't exist. This is an old argument.A small fix-it because reasons....





	

“Why do you always have to that?” Misha asked, startling the man as the door slammed to Jensen's hotel room when Misha let himself in.

“Do what?” Jensen could already feel his hackles rising, this was not a new argument for them. 

“You know damn well what.”

Jensen sighed, “well it doesn't fucking exist Mish.”

Misha rounded on him, all that usually well tempered rage coming to the surface. “It fucking does. And you know it.”

“No Mish, it does not, but _we_ do!”

Misha blinked at looked at him then. Jensen hated the expression of pity that overtook his lover’s face.

“Look, they see Dean and Cas because of you and me. I'm like this big fucking glowing beacon and I hate it! I'm an actor and I can't fucking hide a thing!”

“Why do you want to hide us J?” Misha asked quietly, too quietly after Jensen's outburst.

It made Jensen ache to hear it.

“I don't want to hide you Dmitri, but I do want to protect us. With everything going on in the world… I need to protect our family more than ever.”

Misha walked closer then and intertwined their fingers together. Of course Jensen would be thinking of their relationship, of their wives and their children... of the amazing family they had created for themselves.

“Babe… that's exactly it. The fans you just shut down? A lot of them are queer, and scared. This show, our characters, give them hope. You took that from them... Again.” Misha softened the blow by squeezing Jensen's hand with both of his.

“Jensen, you are a good man. You always want what's best for us, but you have to let this go. There's more to it than just your perception.”

Jensen looked at his feet. He knew these things, he did. While Misha's been out trying to save the world, Jensen has been quietly trying not to panic over what could happen to his own family. He knew he could get very single-minded, and it always stung a little when Misha had to reel him in.

“I'll be better. I'm trying okay? I'll try harder... I'm sorry.”

Misha kissed him, pushing him gently to the bed, and covered him with his body. The weight and pressure of the gentle but firm touches, soothed some of that fear and anxiety deep inside of Jensen.

Misha reluctantly pulled his face back, and just touched their foreheads together for a few moments.

Eventually Jensen spoke, his voice thick with emotion. “I'm sorry D.”

“I know baby. Just keep trying okay?”

“I will, promise.”


End file.
